My beloved pastry
by Momoka Black
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya se marcha de Los Ángeles hacia una pequeña isla en Japón para olvidarse de él y poder criar a su bebé. Murasakibara Atsushi es un pastelero que tiene un complejo de superioridad y encuentra la vida demasiado aburrida. Ambos encontraran los complementos de sus vidas al igual sabrán que son las otras medias naranjas que tanto estaban buscando. MuraHimu
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola hola, les saluda Momoka Black ahora en fanfiction!

Les aviso que esta historia la publicaré aquí y en amor yaoi bajo mi mismo pseudonimo :D

Las parejitas aquí se las pongo

**Pareja principal (MuraHimu)**

**KagaKuro**

**Aokise**

**MidoTaka**

**AkaFuri**

**ImaSaku**

**MoriIzu**

**KiyoHana**

Bueno este es el cap piloto, espero les guste y espero pronto sus reviews. :D

Disfrútenlo mucho.

Diciendo adiós

—_Pasajeros con destino a Hokkaido, Japón, favor de abordar por la puerta 64. _

Muchos dicen que el amor es duradero, muchos viven con la ilusión de encontrar a su media naranja que estará con ellos y vivir el famoso "felices por siempre" que todo el mundo dice. Muchos únicamente viven por ello y con ese sueño tan de color de rosa. Yo era uno de ellos.

Así es: yo, Himuro Tatsuya vivía con ese tipo de ilusiones. Bueno, ya estaba en la parte de mi media naranja: nos encontrábamos viviendo muy felices, llevábamos dos años de relación…pero como dicen, se tropieza al final y todo se desmorona.

Pero antes que nada me presento mejor: soy Himuro Tatsuya. Nací en Japón pero por razones extrañas fui a parar a Los Ángeles. Tengo veintiséis años, mido un metro con chenta y tres centímetros de estatura; no les diré mi peso, confórmense con saber que estoy en forma. Mi familia biológica no existe realmente: quedé huérfano a una temprana edad y viví hasta los seis años en un orfanatorio hasta que me adoptó la familia Kagami. De esa familia tengo un hermano llamado Taiga, que es un año más chico que yo pero más alto que yo. Él ahora reside en Japón por una beca que ganó y está casado teniendo dos niños pequeños. Mis padres adoptivos ahora están viajando por el mundo disfrutando de su matrimonio. Pero volvamos a donde empezamos conmigo.

Trabajaba como repostero en un pequeño restaurante en el centro de Los Ángeles, luego de graduarme de una universidad de gastronomía del mismo lugar, en Estados Unidos. La verdad me iba muy bien, llevaba trabajando prácticamente desde que me gradué, y el personal del restaurante era muy amable conmigo. En especial la dueña, Alex García. Parecía mi madre y la quería como tal, ella decía que no le gustaba para nada quien era mi novio. Siempre decía que había algo en él que no le daba buena espina. Yo asumí que era porque me quería como a un hijo.

Un día había despertado con mucho malestar, tenía muchas náuseas y había vomitado en un par de ocasiones. Creí que ello se debía al hecho de que había cambiado recientemente mi tratamiento para el asma. Me vi tentado en llamar a mi jefa y decirle que me sentía indispuesto pero no pude al final: recordé que tenía que preparar una serie de pasteles para una muestra con unos empresarios. Así que a pesar de mi malestar, agarré mi mochila con mi uniforme y me fui al trabajo.

Los malestares me acompañaron en todo el trayecto y aun cuando llegué a mi trabajo. Vi a todo el mundo haciendo malabares y moverse a toda prisa gritoneándose instrucciones y órdenes a diestra y siniestra. No perdí tiempo y me dispuse a ir a cambiarme para comenzar con mi trabajo. Mientras hacia las mezclas para unos pasteles de chocolate los mareos volvieron pero ahora con más intensidad, dejé de lado el tazón y me sostuve de la meza respirando profundamente para calmar los mareos; uno de los cocineros se me acercó preguntándome que si me encontraba bien; yo le respondí que estaba bien, que no era algo grave. Pero al parecer mi cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo. Minutos después mi vista comenzó a hacerse muy borrosa y mi cuerpo a sentirse muy pesado, escuchaba las voces de todos en la cocina hablándome a un mismo tiempo y viendo sus caras un tanto preocupadas. Segundos después caí desplomado en el duro piso.

Desperté por los constantes llamados de Alex descubriendo que estaba en un hospital con una venda en la cabeza, suponiendo que esta se golpeó contra el suelo cuando me desmayé. Alex al verme despierto me abrazó asfixiándome y sollozando preocupada por mí. Me regañó por no decirle que me sentía mal, según su instinto, y solo atiné a pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho. Le pregunté que si le había llamado a alguien más de lo que me pasó y con un murmullo me respondió que le había llamado a mi novio cuando este hacia una llamada a mi celular. Iba a preguntarle algo más cuando entró el doctor a la habitación.

Alex de inmediato lo llenó de preguntas y le exigía que le dijera que era lo que pasaba conmigo, casi al punto de brincarle y sacudirlo como muñeco de trapo. El doctor únicamente me miró con una sonrisa en su mirada y sacando unos papeles de una carpeta que llevaba en su brazo.

—"Felicidades, vas a ser mamá".

Me quedé un tanto estupefacto al escuchar eso y por su parte Alex estaba brincando y chillando como loca. Después de que me cayó el veinte, una sonrisa afloró en mis facciones poniendo mis manos en mi aun plano vientre y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas sintiéndome muy dichoso. Un bebe, un niño. La idea me daba vueltas sin parar y ya andaba haciéndome ideas de mi vida con un hijo. No podía dejar de sonreír como un bobo pero es que la ilusión era tanta.

Alex salió un momento para ir por un café junto con el médico y para hacer un par de llamadas, y un par de minutos después entró mi novio preguntándome como me sentía y que fue lo que me había pasado. Yo, aun sonriente, atiné a decirle que pronto seriamos padres. Creí que su expresión se tornaría justo como la mía, pero su cara se transformó en una expresión de estupefacción y molestia. Su ceño se frunció de manera horrible, y de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

—"No, Tatsuya, eso no. Un hijo no está en mis planes en estos momentos. No sé como pero tienes que deshacerte de ese niño. ¡No quiero un hijo en mi vida ahora!"

Sus palabras me destrozaron profundamente haciéndome sentir muy mal. No pude evitar llorar mientras él me fulminaba con su mirada. De la nada entró Alex haciendo preguntas sobre porque lloraba y no tardó en hacer conclusiones. A empujones y cachetadas, sacó al que era mi novio y cerró la puerta con violencia. Después se acercó a mí y me abrazó consolándome y diciéndome que no me iba a dejar solo.

Por la tarde, cuando me dieron el alta y después de las indicaciones médicas, Alex me llevó a su casa puesto que yo no quería ir al departamento que compartía con el que supongo ahora es "mi ex". Me encontraba un poco deprimido por su respuesta, creí que se alegraría pero veo que no fue así. Alex me preguntó en que haría mirándome un poco severa como si estuviese preparándose para mi respuesta. Medité un poco y dije que de ningún modo iba a renunciar a mi bebé, no iba a abortarlo solo por los caprichos de un idiota estúpido. Ella me felicitó y volvió a reiterarme su apoyo diciéndome que tipos como él no valían la pena. Y era verdad.

Al día siguiente Alex me acompañó al departamento para que fuese a recoger mis cosas, yo iba con muchos nervios puesto que no sabría que hacer o decir si me lo encontraba. Le dije a Alex que me esperara en la sala en lo que yo iba a la recamara para arreglar mis cosas; al acercarme comencé a escuchar gemidos extraños y no perdí tiempo en entrar a la recamara. Entre tristeza y rabia vi como el que era mi novio estaba teniendo sexo con una tipa. Me salí de la recamara y me puse a sollozar en el pasillo deslizándome por la pared, esto era lo único que me faltaba: que mi novio me pusiera los cuernos. Escuché pasos decididos y vi un rayón rubio entrar a la habitación.

Pronto escuché los gritos de Alex maldiciendo a mi novio y a su amante al igual que escuché también muchos traqueteos y golpes. Me paré apurado y en menos de lo que pensé vi a mi novio salir tapándose sus miserias con una camisa y a su amante envuelta en una sábana, ambos corrían como si no hubiese un mañana. Vi a Alex salir con un sartén y una escoba, por eso huyeron. Después que dejé de llorar, ambos nos pusimos a recoger mis cosas y nos marchamos de nueva cuenta a la casa de Alex; únicamente le dejé una nota a ese idiota diciéndole que habíamos terminado y que no quería verlo nunca más.

Duré dos días sin ir a trabajar, prácticamente Alex me dijo que descansara, y durante ese tiempo me dediqué a pensar en lo que iba a hacer con respecto a mi vida ahora. En primera cuenta, no iba a estar solo: iba a ser madre. Debía poner a mi pequeño bebé en el puesto número uno de mis prioridades ahora. Decidí no sentirme así por un patán que no valía la pena. Pero había algo que no me dejaría avanzar: él estaba en esta ciudad y yo honestamente no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Mi vista reparó en una fotografía que tenía con mis padres adoptivos y mi hermano Taiga, la cual estaba a la vista en una de mis maletas.

No podría llamar a mis padres, no quería arruinar su viaje de retiro por mis problemas. No tuve más opción que llamar a mi hermano Taiga. Al parecer no estaba en su casa, pero le dejé un mensaje en la contestadora diciéndole que iría a pasar una temporada allá en Japón y pidiéndole que me averiguara sobre alguna casa en renta. Después me salí un rato para despejarme y planeando en cómo decírselo a Alex. Eso me demoró un par de horas. Al llegar a casa, con ingredientes para hacer un pay, y aproveché para escuchar los mensajes de la contestadora. Efectivamente, Taiga me respondió: me dijo que estaría gustoso en recibirme allá y que no me preocupara por lo de la casa en renta, y que solo le avisara cuando me iría.

Me dispuse a hacer el pay de manzana y luego de dejarlo en el horno llamé al banco para ver cuánto dinero tenía en mi cuenta: para mi buena suerte disponía de buenas cantidades de dinero que me eran muy suficientes. Hice otra llamada para agendar un vuelo en blanco hacia Hokkaido, Japón-, puesto que aún no decidía bien la fecha de mi ida. Suspiré mientras esperaba a que el pay estuviera listo; después de ello lo saqué para dejarlo en una rejilla para que se enfriara y me quedaba esperar por Alex y decirle todo esto.

La aludida llegó cargada de bolsas con cosas que me habían mandado mis compañeros de trabajo, a los cuales Alex les dijo de mi estado, junto con algunas cositas para bebé. Me puse a llorar y ella solo atinó a abrazarme, pero cuando le dije entre sollozos que pensaba irme se molestó un poco. Tardé como un par de horas en hacerla entrar en razón diciéndole que era lo mejor para mí y para mi hijo. Debía irme ya que no era sano para nosotros, necesitaba tiempo y espacio y la distancia me iba a ayudar mucho. Ella, a medias aceptó, y me dijo que me iba a ayudar en lo que fuese y que me visitaría lo más seguido que pudiera. Toda la noche nos la pasamos comiendo el pay y viendo unas películas de comedia.

Dos días después decidí irme, claro está que fui a despedirme de todos en el restaurante. Fue una despedida muy emotiva y con muchas lágrimas. Los iba a extrañar mucho. Alex me llevó al aeropuerto y estando allá se puso a checar que no me faltara nada para el viaje. Por supuesto que llevaba todos los obsequios que me habían dado y demás.

—_Pasajeros con destino a Hokkaido, Japón, favor de abordar por la puerta 64. _

—Ese es mi vuelo, Alex.

—Ya lo sé, tonto- sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas a lo que pude atinar fue sol a abrazarla- no puedo creer que te vayas a ir.

—Lo siento tanto por eso, pero debo hacerlo- las hormonas a mí me estaban afectando ya- Sé que esto es muy egoísta de mi parte pero…

—No digas más, Tatsu, y no es egoísta: necesitas poner tierra de por medio para que puedas sanar. Además, sé que con Taiga y su familia vas a estar muy bien.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, Alex. A ti, y a todos.

—Y nosotros a ustedes dos, el restaurante no será lo mismo sin ti- se secó las lágrimas y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Adiós, Tatsu, cuídate mucho- se agachó hasta la altura de mi vientre donde también deposito un beso- adiós, bebé, cuida mucho de mami y ayúdale a conseguir un guapo japonés.

—¡Alex! ¡No digas eso!- murmuré todo rojo por la vergüenza- Yo no podría…

—Eso dices tú. Pero tu media naranja, la verdadera porque este imbécil era tu media porquería, está allá afuera esperando por ti.

—Ojalá tuvieras razón, pero lo único que me importa por ahora es mi hijo- sonreí de manera un poco triste- él o ella es mi única razón de seguir adelante ahora.

—En eso tienes razón, cielo, pero no le niegues al amor el paso a tu corazón.- me palmeó el hombro- Ahora debes irte, Tatsu, y trata de ser feliz. Avísame en cuanto estés allá con Taiga y Tetsuya.

—Lo haré, Alex, prometo hacerlo.- la abracé por última vez- Nos vemos pronto, Alex.

—Adiós, Tatsu, nos veremos en navidad.

Me alejé directo para subir al avión con mis dos maletas y una mochila pequeña. Ya cuando menos lo quise estaba a bordo del avión sintiéndome un poco ansioso por ya irme de aquí. No pude evitar llorar al comprender que estaba dejando toda una vida aquí. Mis amigos, mi familia, todo. Pero era necesario, debía poner distancia para que pudiera seguir. Pero no lo iba a hacer solo. Alguien más venía conmigo.

—Ahora vamos a iniciar desde cero, bebé, vamos a estar con el tío Taiga y el tío Tetsu además de tus dos primitos.- susurré mientras me acurrucaba en el asiento- Vamos a estar bien. Nuestra nueva vida nos espera.

Hasta aquí le dejo yo. Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones. Se les agradecería muchísimo.

Nos leeremos los jueves, día de actualización de para este fic.


	2. Taiga y Tetsuya

Hola hola!

Muchas gracias, mis queridas lectoras, por comentar este nuevo fic. Se les agradece con toda el alma sus bonitos comentarios los cuales me alientan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes.

Y para ello, les adelante el cap.

**ANUNCIO ANUNCIO ANUNCIO ANUNCIO!**

Pondré una sección en este fic, en el otro fic también, llamada- para este- "el muro de los pastelitos"

Esta sección será de todos aquellos quienes me dejan un review y se merecen un reconocimiento especial. :D

Saludos a los miembros: LucyMays, Megane Michiru-chan, Meli, AndyStrangeMc, Absalon95, kaoryciel94 y sole3.

Meli: gracias por comentar el fic, hehehe se que esto de hacer sufrir a muro-chin no es lo ideal pero es necesario. El grandote tragon va a aparecer muy pronto, el Midotaka aparecera junto a las demas parejitas en el prox cap.

sole3: gracias por comentar y las parejas que mencionas son de las que mas me gustan :D saludos!

A las otras chicas les contesto sus reviews de inmediato, esto porque con ellas se me dificulta al ser guests, espero no equivocarme.

Otra cosa: habra un cambio en una de las parejitas, de las primeras no es ninguna. Ya lo verán conforme avence el fic.

A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Taiga y Tetsuya<strong>

* * *

><p>Suspiré sobándome la espalda y deteniéndome un poco en una pared cercana por un mareo que me dio. El viaje había sido pesado, mi espalda estaba molida por el incómodo asiento del avión y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Desviaba la mirada demasiado avergonzado, esto porque apenas bajamos del avión corrí en dirección al baño más cercano para devolver el estómago. ¡Maldigo la comida de los aviones!<p>

Tomé mis maletas y me encaminé hacia una de las pequeñas cafeterías por algo de comer, tenía el estómago vacío y un poco de hambre. Espere mi turno en la fila hasta que me llegó y me concentré en el menú que colgaba del techo.

—¿Qué vas a pedir, cielo?- la amable dependienta me miró de manera amable-¿Quieres un café expresso?

—¡No!- me tapé la boca sintiéndome muy avergonzado y desviando el rostro-S-solo un jugo de manzana, y unas barras de chocolate.

—Enseguida, cielo.

La amable señora se concentró en sus labores mientras yo me recargaba un poco en la barra sintiéndome muy cansado y mareado. No me gustaba viajar en avión, ni en cualquier medio posible. El mareo se fue acentuando mientras me concentraba en respirar profundo. Solo quería que Taiga y Tetsuya llegaran ya para irme de aquí.

Iba a decirle a la dependienta que me guardara todo para llevar cuando el piso se me movió de manera súbita y traté de sostenerme de la barra. Escuché murmullos a mi alrededor demasiado pronunciados y también la voz de la dependienta la cual me preguntaba si me sentía bien. No podía hablar, el mareo era tan fuerte que me impedía hablar. Hice un esfuerzo tratando de mantenerme un poco más estable para no desmayarme ahí mismo.

—Tatsuya-san, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Una voz se me hizo conocida entre todo ese mar de voces, por lo menos alguien conocido estaba en el lugar. Me giré para ver al dueño de la voz solo justo antes de que me desvaneciera por completo.

—T-Tetsuya…

—¡Tatsuya-san!

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué Tatsuya no despierta?!<em>

_—__Tranquilízate, Taiga-kun, el médico dijo que su presión estaba algo baja al igual que su glucosa. Creo que fue por el pesado viaje. Y guarda silencio._

_—__Lo sé, Tetsuya, pero me preocupa que mi hermano no despierte. _

_—__El médico dijo que es solo agotamiento, Tatsuya-san está bien. _

_—_E-estoy bien, Taiga, Tetsuya tiene razón.- musité sin abrir los ojos aun y de pronto sentí a Taiga colocarse a mi lado. Abrí lentamente los ojos observando que estaba en una especie de cubículo blanco, como las enfermerías escolares, y viendo a Taiga a mi lado con el rostro lleno de preocupación, Tetsuya estaba sentado en un mini sofá luciendo un poco más aliviado.

—Tatsuya- Taiga me abrazó de manera brutal e inesperada haciendo que mis huesos crujieran-¡Oh Tatsuya! ¡Me espantaste! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?!...

—Taiga, tranquilo, estoy bien.- le calmé, una vez que me hubo soltado, dándole unas palmadas en los hombros- Fue solo por el viaje. Me alegra tanto verlos.

—Y nosotros a ti, Tatsuya, de hecho planeábamos darte la sorpresa porque íbamos a ir a Los Ángeles para visitarte- Tetsuya suspiró con una sonrisa- Pero veo que te nos adelantaste.

—Lo siento por eso, pero ya les platicaré más adelante. ¿Y los niños?- murmuré al no verlos por el lugar- ¿Dónde están?

—Los dejamos en casa al cuidado de Kagetora-san y Katsunori-san: los abuelos de los niños.-Resopló Taiga, recordé que Taiga me había mencionado que sus suegros aun no le daban la aprobación- Querían venir pero se quedaron dormidos al final.

—Pero será mejor que vayamos a casa: debes estar muerto de cansancio.- Tetsuya me dio un pequeño bentou y un potecito que al parecer tenía algo líquido.-Come algo, tu estómago estuvo haciendo ruido cuando estabas dormido.

Comí prácticamente como si la comida fuese a desaparecer en cualquier instante y después de que la enfermera a cargo me dijese que ya me podía ir, nos salimos del aeropuerto en dirección al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Taiga: un honda sedán color rojo familiar. Pusimos las maletas, aunque fueron Tetsuya y Taiga, en los maleteros y después subimos al auto. Taiga arrancó mientras yo me dedicaba a dormitar un poco durante el trayecto del viaje.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero pronto la brisa del mar me llegó a la nariz y me hizo levantarme de inmediato. Mis ojos observaron incrédulos la inmensidad del mar, aunque seguíamos en el auto, y al parecer estábamos recorriendo un puente. A lo lejos vi una isla, ahora recordaba a Taiga en cuando me había mencionado que se había mudado a una isla junto con Tetsuya.

—Bienvenido a la Kiseki no Isura*

Observé como si fuese un niño pequeño, todo me parecía asombroso. Al terminar de recorrer el enorme puente, vi como la carretera volvía a ser la misma y en pocos minutos nos adentramos a una pequeña ciudad: las calles se veían muy coloridas, las personas reían y caminaban tranquilas, los autos iban y venían, era como si fuese una villa perfecta.

—Es perfecta, es hermosa.- murmuré anonadado y sonriendo mientras ponía mis manos sobre mi plano vientre: este lugar sería perfecto para criar a mi bebé- Es un lugar hermoso.

—Te encantará, Tatsuya, el lugar es simplemente maravilloso.- Me sonrió Taiga por el espejo retrovisor- No hay mucho habitantes, pero en cuanto a servicios y eso, es como una ciudad.

—Es la ciudad perfecta: sin bullicios y sin tanto ajetreo.

Habló Tetsuya girándose en su asiento para verme directo a los ojos. Sonreí de manera inconsciente haciendo que él se quedara un poco pasmado y luego volviera a su anterior posición. Pronto, nos adentramos a un barrio alejado y muchas casitas estilo cottage. Taiga estacionó, luego de recorrer varias calles, justo frente a una casa tipo cottage: era de dos pisos, pequeña, con un jardín lleno de flores, un árbol de manzanas y una pequeña huerta. Todos salimos del auto y vimos como un perrito pequeño de raza husky siberiano con una camisita de basket en colores rojo, blanco y negro. Ladraba muy alegre y se encaminó hacia Tetsuya, mientras este le acariciaba salieron dos pequeños niños de la casa: un niño bajito de cabello rojo, justo igual al de Taiga, de piel morenita y ojos tan azules como los de Tetsuya. El otro niño en cambio, era más bajito y tímido; tenía el cabello en el mismo tono y corte que Tetsuya, la piel muy blanca y los ojos de un tinte rojizo como los de Taiga.

No hacía falta mucha imaginación para saber quiénes eran: los niños de Taiga y Tetsuya. Ellos, al ver a Tetsuya, se le abalanzaron chillando sin parar "Mami, mami"

—Hola niños, ¿Se portaron bien?

—Sí, mami- respondió el niño pelirrojo-cuidamos que Tora jii no le hiciera cosas malas a Katt jii.

Tetsuya sonrió de manera afectada al igual que Taiga, a ambos les salió una gota en la cabeza mientras yo me quedaba un poco confuso. Debían ser los abuelos de los niños.

—Niños vengan, hay alguien a quien queremos presentarles- Tetsuya los llevó a donde estaba yo. Ambos niños me miraban con mucha inocencia y curiosidad- Él es Himuro Tatsuya, su tío.

—¿Tío?

—Sí, niños, Tatsuya es mi hermano mayor. Es de quien les hablamos y les enseñamos en las fotografías de los álbumes de la casa- Taiga, a base de empujoncitos, acercó a los niños hasta que quedaron frente a mi. Me agache a la altura de los pequeños y les sonreí de manera tranquila-Tatsuya, ellos son nuestros niños: Toranosuke, de seis años, y Momotarou, de tres años.

—Hola niños.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuve a ambos niños sobre mi entre abrazos y chillidos. Reí un poco al ver a Tetsuya y a Taiga tratar de quitármelos de encima sin éxito.

—Niños, bájense de encima de su tío: está un poco enfermo.- ante eso los niños se bajaron inmediatamente- Llevemos dentro al tío Tatsuya para que descanse.

—¡Sí, papi! ¡Vamos oji-chan!

Cuando menos quise, estaba dentro de la acogedora casa de Taiga siendo puesto en un muy cómodo sillón, y custodiado por mis dos sobrinitos. Taiga preparaba algo de almorzar y Tetsuya le ayudaba preparando algo de té. El perrito permanecía cerca de los niños ladrando y brincoteando.

—Oji-chan, oji-chan, ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no estás malito?- el mas pequeño de los niños ayudaba a su hermano a colocarme una manta-¿Te duele algo?

—Estoy bien, niños, es solo que Taiga exagera un poco.

—¡No exagero, Tatsuya! ¡Te desmayaste y estuviste inconsciente por más de media hora!- gritó Taiga asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué es desmayarse?- musitó el pequeño Momo, ladeando su cabecita, y luciendo muy confuso. Se subió al sillón, al ver que quería levantarme, y para ponerse como peso muerto sobre mí además de mirarme con sus enormes ojos. ¡Que ternura!

—Ototo, desmayarse es lo que hacía el tío Kise porque se había comido al ototo de Ahodaichi.- me quedé un tanto perplejo por la explicación de Tora-kun y luego, en menos de lo que pensé, unos dedos comenzaron a darle golpecitos en la cabeza.

—¿Qué te he dicho de ese vocabulario, Tora?- le regañó Tetsuya mirándolo serio y el niño se sobó la cabeza.

—¡Pero mami! ¡Daichi me dice Bakatora! ¡Así que yo le digo Ahodaichi!

—Apoyo a mi hijo, Tetsuya, Ahomine le ha enseñado eso.- Taiga se acercó al par anterior revolviendo el cabello del niño- El idiota ese no deja de dejarme Bakagami.

—¿Cuándo crecerán, niños?

—¡Oye!

—Eh, ¿Cómo está eso de que el tío Kise se comió al ototo de ese niño? ¿Quién es el tío Kise?- musité confuso y acunando al pequeño Momo el cual daba indicios de quedarse profundamente dormido sobre mi pecho.

—Ah, es que Kise-kun está esperando un bebé y como no saben decirle a su hijo mayor como es que va a tenerlo le inventaron ese cuento, pero primero debemos explicarte lo primordial- Taiga tomó asiento en el otro sillón junto a Tetsuya y a Tora-kun- ¿Recuerdas cuando me vine para Japón?

—Sí: lloraste hasta el aeropuerto porque no querías irte y casi me metes en una maleta para llevarme de contrabando.- Tetsuya rió por eso y Taiga se puso rojo como un tomate- Lo siento, Taiga, pero aparte de eso si recuerdo bien.

—Una de mis metas era derrotar a la famosa Generación de los Milagros, los prodigios más grandes de todo Japón en el mundo del basket: Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta y Murasakibara Atsushi. Al llegar a Seirin, donde conocí a Tetsuya y después de revelarme de que él era el sexto fantasma de ellos, nos pusimos como meta derrotarlos a todos.- ambos se tomaron de la mano- Con el paso del tiempo, uno a uno fueron cayendo hasta que en la Copa de invierno los derrotamos a todos. Aunque luego nos volvimos muy amigos.

—¿Cómo es que terminaron viviendo en esta isla?

—Eso tiene explicación: luego de terminar la preparatoria, Akashi-kun, el líder de la Kiseki no Sedai, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero adquirió esta isla y alegó que quería tener una ciudad tranquila y no vivir en Tokio con todo el bullicio. Un día nos reunió a todos y nos propuso irnos a vivir a su isla, aceptando casi de inmediato, por distintos motivos: Taiga y yo porque ya esperábamos a Tora-kun y huíamos de mis padres y de mi hermana Riko; Kise-kun lo hizo porque de igual manera quería huir de la prensa, era y es un modelo muy cotizado, junto con Aomine-kun porque también encargaron a Daichi; Midorima-kun y Takao-kun de igual manera encargaron a su primer hijo y porque Midorima-kun haría negocios con Akashi-kun; Murasakibara-kun lo hizo porque siempre anda pegado a Akashi-kun. Luego, otras parejas se nos unieron casi al poco tiempo: Imayoshi Shoichi y Sakurai Ryou; Kiyoshi Teppei y Hanamiya Makoto; Moriyama Yoshitaka, Shuzo Nijimura e Izuki Shun; Liu Wei y Kensuke Fukui. En menos de lo que pensamos, y de veras que es porque Akashi-kun es un genio, logró en menos de un año hacer a esa isla una ciudad tan productiva como lo es Tokio.

—Eso es sorprendente- susurré asombrado, y porque mi sobrinito se había dormido.

—Cada uno de los miembros de la generación de los milagros desempeña un oficio importante aquí luego de haber terminado la universidad- me fue explicando Tetsuya-: Akashi-kun es empresario y es el gobernante de la isla junto a su esposo, Furihata Kouki quien es contador; Kise-kun aun es modelo pero por ahora se desempeña como un diseñador de modas. Aomine-kun, su esposo, es el jefe de la policía; Midorima-kun es médico y es actualmente el director del hospital de la ciudad. Su esposo, Takao-kun, se desempeña como enfermero; Murasakibara-kun es pastelero; Imayoshi-san es el fiscal de la ciudad. Sakurai-kun, el marido de este, es chef y tiene un restaurante junto con Wei-san y Fukui-san, quienes también son chefs; Kiyoshi-san junto con Kagami-kun trabajan como bomberos, pero también trabajan como entrenadores de basket; Hanamiya-san trabaja como asistente del fiscal; Izuki-san es maestro en la universidad local, Nijimura-san es arquitecto y jefe de la constructora local, Moriyama-san es el jefe del bufete de abogados de la ciudad y yo trabajo como maestro de jardín de niños. Hay mas personas laborando en la ciudad pero ya las irás conociendo más adelante.

—Por cierto, Kouki me habló preguntándome que si Akashi ya te había llamado Tetsuya- Taiga frunció un poco el ceño- ¿Para qué?

—Akashi-kun me llamó para decirme que ya tiene lista la casa para Tatsuya-san.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es necesario! ¡Tatsuya se puede quedar aquí con nosotros!- Bramó Taiga haciendo que Momo se despertara sobresaltado y comenzara a llorar. Lo fui acunando y susurrándole una nana en lo que Tetsuya, aparte de mirarlo feo, le dio un codazo en los costados.

—No grites, Taiga, y sabes que lo que dice Akashi-kun es absoluto.

—Pero, amor…

—Taiga, está bien. Además yo mismo te había dicho que me buscaran una casa en renta- les interrumpí- Cosa que no hiciste.

—Tatsuya, te puedes quedar en la casa: hay espacio para ti. Si te vas me quedaré con el pendiente de que si vuelves a desmayarte, o te da un ataque…

—Lo sé, Taiga, pero he vivido así desde que entré a la universidad.- hablé bajito ya que el pequeño Momo se había quedado dormido- Además, necesito encontrar un empleo: planeo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo y necesito trabajar.

—Eso no será problema: Akashi-kun puede ayudarnos en ello.- sonrió Tetsuya- Hablaremos con él cuando vengan.

—Además necesito hablar con ustedes sobre los motivos por los cuales decidí venir aquí.- sentí como un incómodo silencio se instaló en la boca de mi estómago. Tetsuya me miró de manera serena y luego se giró hacia Taiga.

—Taiga, lleva a Momotarou para que descanse y de paso haces dormir a Toranosuke.

—Pero mami, no tengo sueño- protestó el pequeño haciendo suspirar a su madre.

—Bebé, papá y yo vamos a hablar con el tío Tatsuya de cosas de adultos. Te aburrirás mucho. Si haces eso, prometo llevarte con tu tío Mura a su pastelería.

—¡Gracias mami! ¡Vamos papi!

Taiga se llevó al pequeño durmiente junto a su hermanito mientras en la sala nos quedamos solo Tetsuya y yo.

—Tatsuya-san, ahora puedes hablar con más calma. Taiga tardará mínimo media hora- se acercó hasta quedar sentado frente a mí- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para que decidieras irte de manera tan repentina de Los Ángeles?

—Seré directo, Tetsuya, no me siento cómodo aún como para hablarlo de manera tan profunda pero diré lo más importante…voy a tener un bebé- el otro se quedó más estoico de lo que ya era- El padre del bebé no quiso que tuviera al bebé y me dijo que lo abortara. No quise hacerlo y terminamos, yo decidí irme de ahí. Quiero comenzar de cero, únicamente mi bebé y yo.- sollocé con lágrimas y pronto sentí el abrazo de Tetsuya.

—No te aflijas, Tatsuya-san, vamos a cuidar de ti y de tu bebé. Vas a estar muy bien con nosotros y no te va a faltar nada- lentamente sus palabras me fueron calmando- Lo bueno es que elegiste a tu bebé y él es tu principal prioridad ahora.

—Muchas gracias Tetsuya…pero no sé cómo decírselo a Taiga- musité con miedo- Tengo terror por cómo vaya a reaccionar.

—Tranquilo, Taiga va a comprender. Y si no lo hace, le hará compañía a Nigou hasta que entienda- su sonrisa se volvió algo tétrica. Ya sabía que el dulce Kuroko también tenía su lado malo.

—¿Nigou?- los ladridos del perrito me lo confirmaron- Aun sigue teniéndole miedo a los perros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Cómo está tu bebé?-sus manos viajaron a mi vientre-¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Siendo honesto, no lo sé- musité con pena y vergüenza- Me vine lo más pronto posible para acá y no me di tiempo para ello. Soy de lo peor.

—No lo eres, y alejarte lo más pronto posible de ese idiota fue lo mejor- suspiró y sacó con una sola mano, porque la otra seguía en mi vientre, tecleó algo rápido y espero la respuesta- Te sacaré una cita con Midorima-kun, necesitas atenderte ya.

—Gracias, Tetsuya, pero…

—Es especialista en mamás y bebés, él junto con Takao-kun me han atendido en los dos embarazos y en los de los demás. Estarás muy bien con ellos atendiéndote.

Suspiré aliviado al saber eso. La verdad me preocupaban muchos aspectos con respecto al bebé pero me sentía tranquilo por ahora.

Decirle a Taiga sobre esto fue la cosa más difícil que había hecho en mi vida. Taiga se puso muy furioso y casi se larga a golpear a mi ex, sin saber quién era y a pesar de estar muy lejos, pero las amenazas de Tetsuya con usar al perrito funcionaron. Luego, Taiga me abrazó sollozando y pidiéndome disculpas por no haber estado conmigo en todos estos años y por no cuidarme a pesar de ser el hermano menor. Yo, dominado por las hormonas, me la pasé llorando junto a él. Aunque luego me inundó de tantas preguntas que me sentí muy mareado y de plano hasta Tetsuya le dio varios golpes.

Ambos me acompañaron a donde sería mi nuevo hogar, el cual quedaba justo frente a su casa: la casita era estilo inglesa de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín y un árbol de duraznos, mis favoritos, al igual que había un pequeño estanque.

—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

Ambos me hablaron y abrieron las puertas de mi nuevo hogar: el interior era tan cálido y acogedor que me sentí seguro ahí: la sala, la cocina, el comedor, todo era como si yo hubiese planeado. Taiga me llevó mis maletas y Tetsuya me ayudó a acomodar mi ropa y mis cosas. Mientras Tetsuya y Taiga acomodaban otras me fijé en la cocina, y efectivamente, había despensa y todo estaba surtido. Estaba pensando en que ese tal Akashi-san era un brujo.

Le hablé a Alex para decirle que ya estaba con Taiga, omitiéndole el hecho de que me desmayé en el aeropuerto, y que ya estaba instalado y todo. Ella se quedó más tranquila anunciándome que muy pronto me visitaría. Aunque no me extrañaría verla en un par de meses por aquí.

Por lo que restó del día, me la pasé con Taiga y su familia: cené en casa de Taiga y ya pasada la noche, me llevaron a mi casa para que descansara. Esa noche, dormí tan pacíficamente como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

En la mañana, luego de despertar con muchas nauseas, me levanté para prepararme un té que me ayudara con los mareos y también algo ligero para comer. Un poco de fruta con yogurt y granola estaría bien además de un vaso de leche y jugo. Ya iba a desayunar cuando el timbre de la casa se escuchó. Me extrañé y recordé que Taiga vendría a ayudarme a acomodar unos muebles de uno de los cuartos, ya que no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos, y mientras Taiga estaba ocupado Tetsuya me llevaría de compras con los niños. Me encaminé a abrir la puerta esperando verlos pero con lo que me topé al abrir fue con un ejército, literalmente, con miembros de distintos tamaños y cabelleras de múltiples colores. Un pelirrojo en especial de ojos bicolor me tendió su pálida mano y con una sonrisa comenzó a hablar.

—Bienvenido a la Kiseki no Isura, Himuro Tatsuya.

Me quedé boquiabierto ante ello y al saber quiénes eran esas personas.

Estaba nada más y nada menos que frente a toda la Kiseki no Sedai, la generación milagrosa del basket de todos los tiempos.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí le dejo, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? No olviden dejarme sus hermosos reviews.<em>

_Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo, el jueves que viene._

_Dejen muchos, muchos reviews!_

_Les saluda Momoka Black_


	3. Conociendo a la Kiseki no Sedai

Hola hola!

Queridas lectoras:

Me disculpo de antemano por no subirles el cap el jueves: tuve unos pequeños problemas que me lo impidieron.

Les traigo la conty que esperaban agradeciendo sus reviews :D

Saludos al muro de los pastelitos: Megane Michiru-chan, AndyStrangeMc, Absalon95, Meli, kaoryciel94 y krishna.

¡Las amo!

A leer

* * *

><p><strong>Conociendo a la Kiseki no Sedai<strong>

* * *

><p>Me quedé un poco estático al ver a todas esas personas paradas a las afueras de mi nueva casa y luciendo tan radiantes como el sol. El pelirrojo de ojos desiguales que me había dado la bienvenida me había estrechado la mano con un poco de fuerza y pude ver a Taiga junto a Tetsuya y a sus niños muy cerca de él. Los demás se veían expectantes y yo por dentro me puse nervioso.<p>

—Soy Akashi Seijuuro y como soy el alcalde de esta ciudad e isla, te doy la bienvenida a la Kiseki no Isura. Puedes decirme Seijuuro- me quedé un poco confuso- Espero que te encuentres cómodo.

—M-muchas gracias.

—Ya, Akashi, te dije que dejáramos descansar al pobre muchacho.- bufó un moreno peliazul de ojos del mismo tono- Mira que tiene una cara de morirse del sueño.

De la nada, unas tijeras fueron arrojadas hacia él-quien dio un chillido para nada masculino- y luego corrió a esconderse detrás del arbusto que estaba junto a la ventana.

—En primera, Daiki, es tradición en esta isla que cada vez que llega un nuevo inquilino, la Kiseki no Sedai debe ir a darle la bienvenida; en segunda, no es un muchacho: es un año más grande que tú y por lo tanto tu sempai; y en tercera, mis órdenes son absolutas así que te jodes o te jodes.

Ya decía yo que el pelirrojo de ojos desiguales es algo macabro. Si hasta Taiga se puso a temblar.

—Aominecchi, ¿Qué te dije sobre llevarle la contraria a Akashicchi?- negó un rubio de ojos dorados y con un muy, muy notorio embarazo-ya muy avanzado- viendo al peliazul y siendo secundado por un niño idéntico al peliazul.

—Papá, me decepcionas.

—¡¿Tú también, Daichi?!

—Perdona a mi esposo por el momento incomodo.- se me acercó el rubio y sin decir nada me estrechó en sus brazos a todo lo que su abultado vientre le permitía- Soy Kise Ryouta, él es mi hijo con los ojos enormes Daichi- el niño se me quedó viendo y un muy notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas- mi esposo Aomine Daiki es el que está en el arbusto. ¡Aominecchi, ven para acá y saluda!

—Ya voy, eres ruidoso Ryouta.- refunfuñó el otro pero saliendo del arbusto-Hola, nuevo vecino.

—Contigo no se puede, Aominecchi.- el otro se quejó- y este pequeñín es Taiyou.-señaló a su vientre.- Dale unas cuantas semanas para que salga a saludar.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos.- me incliné varias veces- Mejor pasen y pónganse cómodos.

En menos de lo que pensé en mi nueva sala ya estaban instalados y sin pena ni nada clavaban sus miradas de colores en mi persona. Discretamente guardé mi desayuno en el refrigerador para comerlo más tarde.

—Te ayudo, Tatsuya.

—Muchas gracias, Tetsuya.

Honestamente ya me había acostumbrado a las apariciones repentinas de mi cuñado como para que me agarrara de bajada. Entre Tetsuya y yo preparamos algo de té y mientras yo me disponía a hacer unos bocadillos, un bajito castaño me detuvo.

—N-no se preocupe, Tatsuya-san, n-nosotros trajimos bocadillos. M-me disculpo por v-venir sin avisar. S-soy Sakurai Ryou…

—Está bien, no se preocupe.- me apuré al ver que comenzaba a hacer una serie de rápidas reverencias acompañadas de disculpas.

—Sakurai-kun tiene el defecto de pedir disculpas por todo.- me dijo Tetsuya-Es el marido del fiscal de la isla.

—Mucho gusto, Sakurai-san.- me incliné sonriéndole y vi a alguien detrás de sus piernas-¿Mm? ¿Quién es?

—¡Ah! E-es mi hijo. Es Imayoshi Taki- el castañito de lentes salió saludando y con muchas disculpas también.

—Taki, no pasa nada- Salió un pelinegro de lentes estrechándome una mano- Soy Imayoshi Shoichi, el fiscal.

—Mucho gusto Imayoshi-san.

—Vayamos para hacer las presentaciones, Tatsuya.

Tetsuya me llevó hacia la sala donde estaban los demás. Él miró a Akashi-san y este asintió parándose.

—Como soy el alcalde yo haré las respectivas presentaciones. Tatsuya- le miré un poco sorprendido- te presentaré a todos. Comienzo por mi familia- un castaño de ojos avellana, también esperaba un bebé, se levantó junto a dos niños: uno pelirrojo de ojos desiguales y otro castaño de ojos desiguales también-: él es mi esposo Akashi Kouki, nuestros tres hijos: Seijii de cinco años, Seika de dos años y Kai. Él o ella llegará en unos cuatro meses.

—Mucho gusto, Himuro-san.- el resto de la familia se inclinó y el mayor, Seijii, se acercó y me extendió una caja.

—Muchas gracias Seiiji-kun.

El niño quedó tan rojo como su cabello y yendo después a donde estaba su madre. El castañito menor me miró curioso y balbuceó un suave hola, notando apenas que se estaba enseñando a hablar.

—Ya conoces a Aomine y su familia- intervino de nueva cuenta Akashi-san- Siguen Midorima Shintarou, el médico de la ciudad, su esposo Midorima Kazunari y sus hijos: Kazuo, los gemelos Kou y Kai, y también ellos esperan bebé.

Miré a la peculiar familia: un peliverde de lentes y ojos del mismo tono miraba serio por donde sea; su esposo, un pelinegro ojiazul con un vientre algo abultado saludaba de manera demasiado alegre; sus hijos de igual manera: el mayor parecía igual que el padre y los gemelos muy efusivos como su madre.

—¡Hola, Tat-chan!

—Kazunari, sé más respetuoso. Es tu sempai, nanodayo.

—¡Shin-chan! ¡Es que él va a ser madre al igual que varios de aquí! ¡Quiero darle la bienvenida a nuestro club!- no me sorprendió mucho puesto que supuse que Tetsuya los habría llamado en la noche- ¡En cuestión de embarazos, Tat-chan es el más pequeño!

—¡Mami! ¡Tat-chan es muy bonito!- chillaron los gemelos dando saltitos alrededor de su madre.

—Mami tiene razón, papá.- el pequeño se ajustó sus lentes- Además de que es muy lindo. Tanto como para que sea mi novio.

—¡Oye! ¡Bakazuo! ¡Deja a Tatsu! ¡Es mío! ¡Él va a ser mi novio!- chilló el hijo de Aomine-san saliendo de la nada y gritoneando sin parar. ¿Tatsu?

—Daichi, no…-su madre se apresuró a detenerlo pero un rayón rojo le pasó y se puso a la par del pequeño.

—¡Sueña, Ahodaichi! ¡El tío Tatsuya es mío! ¡Será mi novio, tontos!- una gotita salió de mi cabeza al ver a mi sobrino entrar a la disputa. ¿Quién seguía?

—Cállense, tontos. Tatsuya será mío-Creo que hablé demasiado pronto: hasta el hijo del alcalde se les unía a la disputa. Un aura depresiva me rodeó: era la manzana de la discordia de un montón de niños. Claro, estos niños chillaban diciendo que uno le ganaría al otro, dándose manotazos, aventándose, entre otras cosas más.

Pero como si hubiese suplicado por ayuda, las madres de los niños les dieron un zape y unas miradas reprobatorias.

—¡Dejen de pelear! ¡¿Qué clase de impresión le dan a nuestro invitado?!- Kouki-san miró de manera fija a su hijo el cual agachó la cabeza como perrito regañado.

—¡Kazu-chan! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!- Kazunari-san regañó a su hijo mayor dándole un par de nalgadas poniendo a su hijo muy rojo.

—¡Daichi! ¡Deja de comportarte como Aominecchi!- chilló el rubio moviéndose un poco pastoso mientras el niño se ocultaba detrás de su padre.

—La culpa la tienen los padres, todo esto es culpa de Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun y Taiga-kun.- se escuchó un reclamo por los anteriores- Esto porque ustedes fomentan a que los niños compitan entre ellos.

—Dejemos de lado esto.-carraspeó Akashi-san mostrándose no muy apenado que digamos- seguiré con las presentaciones. Ahora siguen Kiyoshi Teppei, su marido Kiyoshi Makoto y sus hijos: Hayato de cinco años y Haru de cuatro meses.

—Hola, mucho gusto.- saludó el castaño siendo secundado por el pelinegro. El hijo mayor de ambos, se mostraba un tanto tímido y el bebé, a pesar de estar chiquito, me miraba de manera fija.

—Esperemos que encuentre el lugar agradable.

—De nada, ¿Puedo cargar al bebé?- el pelinegro me asintió y pronto me pasó al bebé. Tuve una sensación muy linda al momento de cargarlo y no pude evitar el sonreir: dentro de meses así estaría yo, con mi bebé entre mis brazos. El pequeñín pronto se acurrucó en mis brazos, y dando un bostezo se dispuso a dormir.

—Es un dormilón, que no te extrañe si no se despierta en unas cuantas horas- rió su padre mientras el niño mayor aprovechaba y se subía a los brazos de su madre.

—Continuando con ello: ellos son Nijimura Shuuzou, su esposo Izuki Shun, su hijo Tai de cinco años y ellos pronto tendrán bebé.- me indicó a una pareja de pelinegros con la diferencia, además de la altura, era que el padre tenía los ojos azules y el otro los tenía levemente grisáceos. Su pequeño hijo, también pelinegro, se escondía tímido detrás de las piernas de su padre.

—Gusto en conocerte, Himuro-kun.- el mayor junto a su marido se inclinaron- Anda, Tai, saluda.

—H-hola, H-Himuro-san….

Dijo y volvió a esconderse detrás de su padre. Su madre rió y lo alzó en brazos mientras el pequeño se acurrucaba todo rojo.

—Discúlpalo, es muy tímido.

—Shun, dámelo: no puedes cargarlo en tu estado.- el otro quiso quitarle al niño pero el más bajo no se dejó.

—No, Shuuzou, es mi bebé. ¿Lo dices por mi estado o porque estás celoso?

—Por ambas, también es mi bebé.

Una gotita salió de mi cabeza al ver a la peculiar pareja quien se disputaba ahora al pequeño niño; le pasé el bebé a Kiyoshi-san puesto que lo iba a poner en su carreola. Pero de pronto, sentí a alguien tomarme por la cintura y sujetarme de una manera "de película" y casi puedo jurar que el tipo castaño que me tenía así había producido un ambiente algo rosa y lucía como todo un casanova.

—Hola, belleza, mi nombre es Moriyama Yoshitaka…- no pudo terminar ya que un zapato le cayó en la cabeza. ¿Un zapato?

—¡Moriyama! ¡Déjalo en paz!-gritó un pelinegro con los ojos llameantes. Vi al castaño y ahora estaba con los ojos en espiral y balbuceando cosas inentendibles y de paso, siendo fulminado por mis pequeños pretendientes- Perdona a este tonto: es un casanova que quiere seducir a todo ser que encuentra hermoso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, mira que hace años quiso seducir al esposo de Nijimura cuando apenas estaban saliendo- me susurró-Pero Nijimura, a como es de salvaje y bestia, le dio una paliza por andarle queriendo bajar a su novio.

—Ellos son Moriyama Yoshitaka, el tonto que andaba tratando de conquistarte.- suspiró el pelirrojo alcalde- y él es Kasamatsu Yukio.

—Mucho gusto, Himuro.

—Lo mismo digo, Kasamatsu-san.

—Bien, puesto que las presentaciones han finalizado-ya que no vinieron unas personas pero después lo harán-, es hora de pasar a la parte del almuerzo. La parte siguiente es que nosotros te ofrezcamos un picnic.- continuo Akashi-san y haciendo que los demás sacaran unas cajas de bentou-Te debemos el pastel; digamos que la familia fundadora no está completa.

—¿Por qué dice eso, Akashi-san?

—Murasakibara Atsushi, el último miembro de la Kiseki no Sedai, no está en la isla: tuvo que salir de viaje de emergencia pero volverá pronto. Más le vale o me las pagará.- eso ultimó lo masculló con malicia y sacando unas tijeras- Nadie desafía mis órdenes, mucho menos ese gigantón obseso de los dulces. Pero bueno, sigamos con esta pequeña celebración.

Así después de ello, continuamos con la pequeña celebración en mi nombre y con la deuda del pastel. Esto porque Akashi-san dijo que el tal Atsushi lo iba a traer en compensación por haber faltado. Tuvimos una comida amena y divertida. Los niños seguían con sus disputas de que quien se iba a quedar conmigo, siendo apoyados por sus padres y siendo regañados por sus madres. Llegó un momento en que los cuatro niños del conflicto: Seijii-kun, Tora-kun, Daichi-kun y Kazuo-kun, comenzaron a traerme como manzanita de la discordia y chillándose entre sí. Pero como por arte de magia, llegaron las madres de los pequeños demonios para ponerlos en su lugar.

—Ya niños, dejen en paz a Tatsuya-san. No es bueno que lo incomoden.- suspiró Kouki-san reteniendo a su hijo y mirándolo tan fijo que el pequeño se quedó quieto.

—¿Por qué, mami?

—Porque Tatsuya va a tener un bebé.- explicó Tetsuya a sus dos hijos los cuales luego me miraron confundido.-Va a ser mamá.

—¿Comió bebé?- el pequeño Momo-chan ladeando su cabecita- Pero no ta godito.

—Es porque su bebé aún está chiquito, y por eso no se le nota la pancita como a Kazunaricchi o a mi- rió el rubio sobando su enorme vientre-¿Cuántos meses tienes, Tatsuyacchi?

—Kise-kun suele agregar el cchi a las personas que son queridas y apreciadas por él- me explicó Tetsuya al ver mi cara muy confusa.- Tatsuya aún no sabe cuántos meses tiene, por eso hablé con Midorima-kun para que le hiciera una revisión.

—No te preocupes, Tatsu-chan, Shin-chan y yo te atenderemos muy bien. ¡Tu bebé y tu estarán en buenas manos!- chilló el pelinegro abrazando a su hijo mayor y despeinándole el cabello.

—Mami, ¿Me puedo quedar con Tatsu?- preguntó el pequeño Daichi con ojitos demasiado brillosos y de nueva cuenta se desató el pleito de los infantes. Taiga vió esto y junto con los demás padres jalaron a sus diablillos.

— ¡Tora! ¡Deja de pelearte con Daichi!-Taiga la tenía difícil con el mini pelirrojo. Luego escuchó al mini peliazul chillar y supo el motivo del pleito-¡Ahomine! ¡Aleja a tu hijo de mi hermano!

— ¡No me digas, Bakagami! ¡Y así se hace, campeón! ¡Tienes buen gusto!- me quedé perplejo por la respuesta del moreno ¡Esto no podía ser peor!

— ¡Aominecchi! ¡Dejen en paz a Tatsuyacchi!

—¡Yo quiero que Tatsuya-san se quede conmigo!- chilló el mini peliverde pataleando desde los brazos del mayor.

—¡De ninguna manera, nanodayo!

—¡Quiero a Tatsuya ya mami!

—¡Guarden silencio todos! ¡Ninguno de ustedes tendrá a Tatsuya!- el bramido que dio Akashi-san dio por terminado el conflicto de los niños. Tetsuya me ayudó a sentarme al verme un poco mareado por tanto jaleo-En primera: son unos niños de cinco años, no saben nada del amor; en segunda: Él ya tiene a su otra mitad y en tercera porque yo digo que no.

¿Eh? ¿Otra mitad? ¿De qué hablaba Akashi-san?

—Seijuuro, creo que debemos calmarnos.- Nijimura-san se paró con su hijo en sus brazos- No es bueno que Himuro-kun esté siendo atosigado en su estado.

—Nijimura tiene razón, lo que necesita es paz y tranquilidad: no a una horda de mocosos chillantes sobre él.- la franqueza de Makoto-san no tenía límites. Fulminó a los infantes que le miraron feo y después se dedicó a acunar a su bebé, el cual se puso a llorar.

—Tienen razón, y discúlpense con Tatsuya por causarle molestias- el tono del alcalde no dejaba a replicas y pronto los niños se pusieron en fila india.

—Lo sentimos Tatsu/Tatsuya-san/Tatsuya/tío Tatsuya.

—No se preocupen, mejor ayúdenme a preparar algo de postre: una tarta de chocolate con cerezas además de unas galletas de vainilla.

—¡Sí!

Todos los niños me siguieron a la pequeña cocina y fueron mis pequeños ayudantes en la preparación de dichos platillos. La tarta fue lo más rápido que estuvo y después hicimos las galletas, aunque cada niño quiso hacer las suyas. Después de que estuvieron horneadas, se las mostraron a sus padres.

Las galletas de Taki-kun estuvieron bien hechas-influencia de su madre-; las de Seijii-kun y su hermanito de igual manera estuvieron bien; las de Tora-kun y Momo-kun estaban un poco desiguales pero bien hechas; las de Kazuo-kun de igual manera y también las de los gemelos estuvieron así; Hayato-chan las hizo en forma de gatito y Tai-kun las hizo en forma de flor- cosa que maravilló a su padre quien quedó con una sonrisa algo boba-; y por ultimo estuvo Daichi-kun…bueno, sus galletas quedaron deformes.

—No te preocupes, hijo, ya sabes que de chef no subsistirás- le palmeó un poco la cabeza su padre.

—¡Aominecchi! ¡No le digas eso a nuestro niño!

—Tienes razón, papá, mejor seré policía.- luego se acercó al hijo de los Imayoshi y sin ninguna vergüenza agarró de sus galletas- Taki, dame galletas.

—¡Daichi-kun!

Ese día fue inolvidable para mi. Sin darme cuenta había ganado una familia nueva, no estaríamos solos nunca más.

—Pero no me rendiré en conquistar a Tatsu.

—¡Bakadaichi!

Creo que por lo menos, estos momentos los viviría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p>HORAS DESPUÉS, EN EL AEROPUERTO DE LA CIUDAD<p>

* * *

><p>—Moo, Aka-chin me matará por no contestarle el celular.<p>

Masculló un enorme pelimorado comiendo unas golosinas mientras metía sus maletas a un taxi con rumbo a su casa. Estaba cansado y el vuelo lo había dejado muerto. Sacó su celular, ya dentro del taxi, y vio las docenas de llamadas perdidas del pelirrojo y los centenares de mensajes que este le había dejado. Uno en especial le hizo fruncir el ceño y ponerlo a pensar.

_Atsushi, necesito verte lo más pronto posible. Quiero que estés mañana temprano en el restaurante de Wei y de Kensuke a las diez de la mañana, tengo una propuesta muy interesante que hacerte._

—¿Qué será lo que me propones, Aka-chin?

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco reviews? No olviden comentar el cap porfa.<em>

_Nos leeremos el próximo jueves._

_Les saluda Momoka Black_


End file.
